rshllfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadyn Chad Hydrea
Shadyn Chad Hydrea,' '''or '''Shadow Link', as he is generally referred to as, is a Shadow Link that was created from the Dark Mirror by Vaati rather than Ganon. Initially a servant of Vaati, Shadyn was disowned by him after he had defied his command to murder his love interest, Scipia. Shadyn was later adopted by Stygi and eventually became an official member of the Knights of PokéPlitRule. After the organization had disbanded, Shadyn joined the reestablished Legion of Doom and aims to eliminate Malachite. Physical Appearance Unlike many Shadow Links, Shadyn is fair-skinned, has dark purple hair, and blue eyes. He wears a white long sleeve shirt underneath a black tunic and a brown belt. He wears a black hat, white tights, and brown boots. As Link's shadow, he bears a striking resemblance to him; the only distinct difference between the two being the color of their hair. Nevertheless, Shadyn is capable of altering his appearance via dark magic and thus, can look identical to Link. Background Long before joining the Knights of PokéPlitRule, Shadyn was Vaati's powerful servant and right-hand man, who assisted him in his schemes and caused massive destructive across the land of Hyrule. Shadyn's original objective was to conquer Hyrule and rule it alongside Vaati; however, Scipia and her allies intervened and prevented them from overtaking Hyrule. Shadyn had withdrawn from the fight after his master was eliminated and remained hidden in the shadows. After his battle with Scipia, Shadyn had developed an interest in her and would occasionally spy on her. He later fell in love with Scipia after she became a human from drinking a potion that Sasori had given her. At some point, Shadyn had kidnapped Scipia, but was quickly defeated by her. He continued to spy on her from time to time and was upset after seeing her in the form of a Celebi. He subsequently joined forces with Dreich and became one of his henchman. When Scipia's older brother, Stygi, had appeared and revealed the truth about Scipia, Shadyn was relieved and had a desire to change her back to her true form. During the battle against Kagemamoru, Scipia was nearly killed by him, but was rescued by Shadyn. He had taken her to his hideout and offered her to join his side. Deeply distraught from the battle, Scipia accepts his offer, however, with the intention of acquiring information on the Chaos Council. Once Scipia had accepted, Shadyn had given her a special potion—that he purchased from Kotake—which reverted her to her true form. He additionally gave Scipia weapons and a matching outfit before departing for the Dark World with her, where the two later resurrect Vaati. Shortly after Vaati is resurrected, though, Nega had appeared at their base and successfully eradicated Vaati prior to leaving with Scipia. Shadyn resumes serving Dreich and Dreich subsequently decides to make use of Vaati; Vaati is revived once again, but is brainwashed by Dreich and becomes another servant of his. Over time, however, Vaati recovers his memories and demands Shadyn to eliminate Scipia, but he refuses to do so and confesses his love for her. Disappointed in Shadyn and angry with him for defying his order, Vaati disowns him prior to leaving to the moon where the Chaos Council's base is located. Subsequent to being disowned by Vaati, Shadyn continued to assist Dreich, Stygi, and the heroes in vanquishing their adversaries. He eventually meets and befriends Stygi's ultimate weapon, Symet. The two quickly become close friends and Symet came to hold Shadyn in high regard; he was very obedient toward Shadyn and was willing to do anything for him. Realizing that Shadyn could become a potential threat if ever recruited by Vaati again, Stygi adopts him. As time elapsed, Shadyn became an official member of the Knights of PokéPlitRule. Aware of his weakness to the light, Scipia had implored Sharovipiliosi to grant him an immunity to it, in which he reluctantly agrees to. After receiving the power, Shadyn became invulnerable to all forms of light and light-based powers. Shadyn later encounters one of Stygi's commanders that went by the name of Envy. Upon discovering Shadyn's immunity to light, Envy had secretly taken Shadyn to another planet called Kaftokkitis, and revealed to be an extraterrestrial species known as Exytherx. Envy discloses to Shadyn that he is actually a spy sent by his overlord to keep an eye on Stygi due to the Lava Demon that dwells within him. After giving out brief and misleading information to Shadyn, Envy upgrades his weapons as promised, before escorting him to his overlord, Kosvios. Cognizant of Shadyn's aspiration to become stronger, Kosvios offers to impart him with his power. Shadyn reluctantly accepts Kosvios's offer and a portion of Xydkos's soul—that had become a separate being—had entered Shadyn's body. Once the demonic shadow being, Skovios, had entered Shadyn's body, Shadyn had acquired newfound power: the ability to utilize powerful shadow, sensory and sleep magic. In addition, Shadyn's durability and physical strength had greatly enhanced. Upon returning to PokéPlitRule, Shadyn obeys Skovios's command and keeps him a secret from his friends and family. Regardless, Scipia and Stygi both quickly discover Skovios's existence, but neither inquire about him to Shadyn as they had immediately deduced that he was prohibited from mentioning him. When Scipia and her group (Darayze, Jake, Linque, Sasori, Naila, Zophos) left to Hyrule Castle Town, Shadyn had accompanied her as well, but had hid in her shadow. After Scipia's team arrived at Castle Town and asked Telma about the conflict occurring within town, Shadyn had agreed to help capture an unidentified thief that had been stealing the town's supplies. Once the public meeting that Scipia held ended, Scipia left with Lior, Zophos, and Jake to rescue the sages that had been abducted by the Exytherx. Late at night, while patrolling the town with Linque, Shadyn spots the thief, Akumi, and successfully seizes her before interrogating her. Midna unexpectedly appears during the interrogation and asks Shadyn if he's seen Link, explaining to him that she seeks his aid. After stating Link's death, Shadyn instructs Linque to take Midna to Scipia's mansion to meet with the heroes; unsure what to do with Akumi, Shadyn sends her with Linque and Midna. Sometime after Scipia had sealed Kosvios's spirit within the Arisychi Sword, Shadyn was presumably confronted by one of Malachite's followers. Disguised as Malachite, the mysterious plant monster had attempted to kill Shadyn, but Sloth had appeared in time and thwarted the monster's assassination attempt. After exterminating the plant monster, Sloth informs Shadyn of Kosvios's defeat and declares Shadyn as the new overlord of the Exytherx, since Skovios resides within him. Due to being a member of the Knights of PokéPlitRule, Pride and Sloth join forces with the heroic organization in order to assist and protect Shadyn. Personality In the beginning, Shadyn was merely a dark version of Link; a cunning, callous and malevolent individual who only sought to conquer Hyrule and live in a world shrouded by darkness. After falling in love with Scipia and being befriended by her, however, Shadyn slowly grew to care about the world and those who lived in it. He resolved to support Scipia and aid her in her quest. Like the Hero of Hyrule, Shadyn is very adventurous, confident, and independent; he's determined to save PokéPlitRule and return it to its former glory, and has a deep desire to protect the current princess of Hyrule, Scipia. As opposed to Link, Shadyn is talkative, occasionally impudent, and hostile toward those he strongly detests. Trivia * Shadyn's personality traits: courageous, cunning, optimistic, daring, dutiful, dependable, resolute * Shadyn is left-handed. * Shadyn is ageless; biologically, he appears around 13-14 years of age, and was created from the Dark Mirror fourteen years ago. Mentally, Shadyn is actually 28, but keeps it a secret from everyone. * He regards his adoptive brother, Symet, as his best friend. * The person Shadyn hates most is Malachite; specifically for coercing Scipia into marriage. * Shadyn perceives Malachite, Deidara and Zophos as his love rivals. * His favorite items are Big Bombs and the Fuliginous Sword that he received from Dreich. * Although he was adopted by Stygi, he currently lives with Scipia at her mansion and, furthermore, sides with the heroes over Stygi. * Since Stygi had adopted Shadyn, Scipia became Shadyn's aunt and is frequently referred to as "aunt-lover" by Flyer, much to Shadyn's chagrin. Because Shadyn had fallen in love with Scipia long before he became her nephew, Shadyn does not perceive her as his aunt. In addition, Scipia does not consider him her nephew and still regards him as a dear friend of hers.